Konoha U
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: AU Sakura is new to Konoha Combat University and suddenly all the boys are getting injured just to spend some time with the new med. student. SakuGaa SakuNeji
1. Prologue

**Title: Konoha U.**

**Summary: **AU Sakura is new to Konoha Combat University and suddenly all the boys are getting injured just to spend some time with the new med. student. SakuGaa SakuNeji

**Rating: K**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: Sakura x Gaara, Sakura x Neji**

**Notes: This is my first Naruto fanfiction and be warned, I have skipped a load of episodes...I've seen most of the chunin exames, episode 1 and 3, a couple of fillers, music videos of WaterfallNaruto vs. Sasuke and all 5 shippuden episodes. I know who most of the characters are and there pasts and they will be modified for this story. If the characters are really OOC then I apologise.**

**Also, if you suggest any pairings don't make them Yaoi or Yuri...I have nothing against them it's just that I'm sick of the stick I got for YAOI pairings in the Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter sections while I wrote fan-fics for those genre. Now, on with the story. :D**

"Sakura, I have made arrangements with your uncle, your mother's brother-in-law, for you to go to Konoha."

The man's words were interrupted by a coughing fit that caused a small trickle of blood to leak from the side of his mouth.

"Stop farther, this cannot be good for you," Sakura cried softly as she clutched her father's hand tighter. Tears pricked at her eyes making them burn and she bit her bottom lip trying desperately to steady her voice.

"It is my dieing wish that you finish your training. You will take your brother and go to Konoha, Iruka will take of you."

"No father, don't speak like that, you're not dieing." It was a lie and she knew it but she clung to those words just as tightly as she did his hand.

"I am sorry I cannot do more for your future Sakura. I am sorry I could not protect you like your mother wanted. She would be proud to see how you've grown."

"Father," tears leaked silently down her face from her shimmering bottle green eyes.

He turned his glazed eyes to her, flickering like real emeralds in the candle light, "I am proud of you," his whispered.

Then his hand went limp and Sakura collapse at the side of the bed still holding his hand and crying out anguished sobs. There was no point calling for a doctor, the best in the village had been only an hour before. There had been no hope of saving her father.

Once she had composed herself she leaned up and kissed her father's still warm forehead. The furrows of his brow had relaxed slightly and for the first time since he was injured so badly he looked at rest. Gulping heavily to keep a fresh bout of tears away as she felt the warmth leaving him she pulled the white sheets of his bed up over his head and blew out the candle.

She made for the door and looked back, "I will make you proud father."

She opened the door, outside, his small hands fisted at his sides and his red hair hanging in front of his eyes, was her brother. His shoulders were shaking and there was dark blotches on the floor at his feet. Without a word, Sakura dropped to her knees before him and wrapped her arms around him, he lifted up his hands and gripped the red dress she was wearing as tight as possible and both cried till their were no tears left in them.

…

…

…

The funeral was a private affair, Sakura and her brother, no one else. There were others who had staked a claim to come to the funeral as a final insult to her father but she had prevented it with all her might. She would do as her father wished. She would take her brother, Syaoran, and go to stay with her maternal uncle, Iruka where she would finish her medical training.

**Short I know, but it's only a prologue and chapters will get longer. Yes I know that Iruka is not related to Sakura but if you've paid attention you'll notice I said mother's brother-in-law. Meaning that Iruka married into Sakura's mother's side of the famiy. And to be honest, it's just an excuse to get her into Konoha. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Her First Day

**Title: Konoha U.**

**Summary: **AU Sakura is new to Konoha Combat University and suddenly all the boys are getting injured just to spend some time with the new med. student. SakuGaa SakuNeji

**Rating: K**

**Status: 2 chapters written, 2 chapters posted**

**Review count: 4**

SweetAssassin - Thank-you very much and I have updated :D

LoveStories - I'm not sure what you mean by attitude, she's not going to die her hair black or anything but she will get fiercely independent

pinky101 - I have but I think you may have already read this chapter :D

Love of Midoriko - Thankies :D

**Pairings: Sakura x Neji, Sakura x Gaara**

**Notes: Well I did say the chapters would get longer :D**

"How much further," Syaoran groaned as he ran to catch up with his sister.

"Not too far," Sakura replied as she whipped the back of her hand across her forehead. It really was way to hot in this part of the fire country. She'd had to tie her pink hair up high on her head to get it off of her neck. She'd cut it short a few months back and it was at that annoying stage between short and medium where it always seemed to be stuck to or tickling her neck. Syaoran didn't have that problem, his red hair was really short.

"That's what you said ages ago."

"No look," Sakura pointed ahead of them, they had just rounded a particularly large bend in the dirt track they were following and in the distance the feint shadow of a city.

"Finally," Syaoran now looked more at ease with the end in sight. "Hey sis, why did we have to walk?"

Sakura bit her lip and didn't answer for a while, "The agreement was that I finish medical school, it was never specified where."

"So we're running away?" Syaoran looked shocked. "This isn't like you Sakura."

"Konoha is the only place we could go, father has no family left for us to stay with," Sakura snapped.

"But won't he figure that out?"

"Iruka is not related by blood, he won't be able to track him," Sakura said but her tone had lost its confident edge.

"Sakura," Syaoran then ran over to his sister and hugged her tightly.

Shifting the pack on her back Sakura reached down and took hold of Syaoran's hand, at sixteen she was 5' 6" and Syaoran, who was ten, already came up to her shoulders. "Come on," she gave his hand a tug and began to run.

Syaoran grinned and ran with her.

The high walls of the city of Konoha were still a long way off but the high gates and the big sign that arches above them loomed ever closer with every step they took.

…

…

…

"Halt, who goes there?"

A guard stepped forward in front of Sakura and Syaoran.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my brother Syaoran," Sakura explained pointing at herself and then her brother, "We are here to stay with Iruka because our father died."

"There are many Iruka's in Konoha," the guard sneered, "Do you have any ID?"

"Iruka is my uncle, he works at Konoha Combat University, enough ID for you?" Sakura had snapped. She hadn't thought to bring ID, just the essentials, cloths and a few bits of memorabilia.

The guard made a few hand signals to another guard patrolling the walls, the man then on the wall then vanished.

"Wait here," the guard said before moving back to his post. Sakura stood there fuming, why didn't they just let her in? What did they think she was…a spy? Then she thought about it…that's probably exactly what they thought.

"Sakura, is that you?"

Sakura looked up, standing before her was a man with a scar across the bridge of his nose and his dark brown hair tied up at the back of his head.

"Iruka," Sakura launched herself at him, Syaoran too.

"It's been a long time, the last time I saw you, you were only this big," Iruka motioned down near his knees, "but how could I forget that pink hair of yours. And you must be Syaoran, the first time I saw you, you were only a baby." Iruka's expression softened, "Come on, I'll show you the university where we'll be staying."

"Do you live on sight Iruka?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, it's easier that way because I'm a teacher there," Iruka explained.

"What do you teach?"

"I don't actually teach at the university, I teach at the school next to it but since everyone that graduates goes onto the university unless they've decided on a different career I'm allowed to live there. Actually, you'd be about the right age, have you ever done any sort of martial arts Syaoran?"

"Weapons handling mostly, although papa did teach me some of the physical stuff," Syaoran explained.

Sakura watched this whole affair with a small smile on her face.

They had moved inside the gate and were walking up a busy street lined with various stalls when… "Iruka-sensei!"

A blonde boy wearing orange tracksuit bottoms and a tight black short sleeved topped bounded up to them. Followed closely by a boy with brown hair, wearing a scarf and…goggles?

"Iruka-sensei," they both chorused again.

"Hello Naruto, Konohamaru," Iruka nodded to them both.

"Iruka-sensei Konohmaru-kun and I have been practising the sexy no jutsu, do you wanna see?" the blonde was grinning from ear to ear.

"Eh, no Naruto wait."

"Sexy no Jutsu," the two boys cried and made some hand signs. There was a poof of smoke and in the place of the two boys was a tall curvy blonde girl with bunchies and a short fat girl with fish lips and a small tuft of hair at the top.

Iruka took one look at them and then his nose started bleeding, Syaoran was laughing his head off and this caused the two…girls…to look at him. Another flash and the two naked, but cloud covered, girls vanished to be replaced with the two boys from before.

"That was hysterical," Syaoran was clutching his sides.

"I know, I 'm great aren't I," the blonde gave a V for victory sign.

"That's right boss," Konohamaru then gave Naruto two thumbs up.

Sakura grit her teeth and stormed up to Naruto, she then gave him an uppercut to the jaw that sent him flying, she then hit Konohamaru over the head and grabbed the wrists of both her brother and Iruka.

"Come on you two, we're leaving."

Everyone had turned to stare at the pink haired girl who dragging Iruka around and who had just sent a boy flying.

"Who the hell was that?" Naruto muttered as he sat up.

"I dunno, but whoever she is she sure gave it to you good eh boss?" Konohamaru snickered.

"Don't think I can't see the bump on your head," Naruto snapped back, "come here you!"

Konohamaru yelped and made off at a run, laughing hysterically, Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and gave chase, running full pelt and grabbing for the scarf that flapped behind the smaller boy like a tail.

…

…

…

Once they were far enough away Sakura let go of her brother and Iruka and turned to face him, "I heard you could learn to create illusions and such here but to teach that? How could you be so insulting Iruka," Sakura yelled.

Iruka gulped, it had been a long while since he's had to face the wrath of an angry woman, "We don't teach that sort of thing, Naruto developed that on his own, he finds things harder than most so he tries to make fun out of everything he does."

"What do you mean harder?" Sakura asked, her temper dieing down.

"It's difficult for him and I can't really explain why but he's a good kid. That wasn't his best first impression but I'm pretty sure he'll be remembering you for a long time," Iruka laughed nervously and Sakura grinned.

"Yeh, I guess he will."

"Come on, the university's not far now."

…

…

…

"Well, here we are," Iruka said proudly. The three were stood at the foot of a building with two floors. "Let's go in shall we?"

Sakura was amazed at the size of the place, five bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a conservatory with a big dining table in it and a basement with several couches, a big TV and a pool table. "Do you have lots of friend around Iruka?" Syaoran asked as he gaped in awe.

"Every once in a while most of the teachers get together and we take turns to host the party so it's good to have space." Iruka grinned, "You two go upstairs and pick your rooms, I'm afraid all the guest rooms are pretty plain but I'm sure we can get them decorated in no time."

"Iruka, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked, Iruka nodded to her and Syaoran stopped with his foot on the stair.

"Nii-chan?"

"Go on up Syaoran, I'll be up in a minute," the red haired boy nodded and bounded up the stairs. Sakura watched after him before turning back to Iruka.

"Iruka, first I must thank-you for your hospitality and I know it is likely that my father did not tell you of the reasons for our staying here but there is something I must ask of you."

"Your father told me you were going to finish your medical training, the best place to do that would be here under Tsunade-sama, is there more to this Sakura, was your father murdered, are you hiding from someone?" Iruka looked worried and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Once I have completed my training I may need to leave Konoha…and I don't think I'll be able to come back," Iruka looked shock, this girl was only sixteen, what could she be talking about? "Should I have to do that, I would like to ask if Syaoran could stay here with you?"

"Sakura, why would you need to leave and why couldn't Syaoran go with you?"

"Please Iruka, just answer me," there were tears in her eyes.

"Alright, I don't mind, I'd love to have him here, I'd love to have both of you here, Sakura, what aren't you telling me?" Iruka shook her slightly.

"I…Iruka…I…I can't tell you," she moved his hands from her shoulders, "You must understand, this isn't something you can help me with." She hung her head, her pink hair falling in front of her eyes, "Once again, I thank you for allowing me to stay here."

With that she turned and headed upstairs.

"This place is just a honey pot for injured bees," Iruka groaned as he headed towards the kitchen. He needed a stiff drink.

---Next morning---

"Morning you two," Iruka chirped as the two stumbled into the kitchen, blurry eyed and bushy tailed…well, they didn't really have tails but you get the picture.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "I hate morning people," she groaned.

"Well you better get used to them Tsunade will have you up at dawn no doubt," another groan accompanied Iruka's comment. "Eat quick, then I'll take you to see Tsunade."

"What about me Iruka?" Syaoran asked as he loaded bacon off the hot plate and onto his own plate.

"We'll drop you off at the school and see if we can't get you enrolled," Iruka grinned.

"Really," Syaoran grinned back, "you hear that nii-san, one day I'll grow up to be a combat specialist. I'll be in the elite, I promise and then I'll beat that b- ."

"Syaoran," Sakura snapped fixing a fierce gaze on the boy.

"Sorry nii-san," Syaoran hung his head and began shovelling food into his mouth. Iruka watched the exchange carefully, there was something going on and both of them knew about it. He'd have to ask Tsunade to watch Sakura, maybe a woman would see something in the small pink haired girl that he could not.

Sakura too then sat down and began to eat.

…

…

…

Sakura walked silently beside Iruka as they made their way into the university gates, they moved towards an off-shot of the massive building that was painting white. There was a red cross above the sliding doors that made a whooshing sound and she and Iruka stepped over the threshold.

"Hello Iruka," a woman with short cut hair moved up to Iruka, "Ah, this must be Tsunade's new understudy, I'm Shizune feel free to ask if you need anything. Tsunade is in her office, avoiding paper work as usual, go on up Iruka and good luck." With a final smile at both Iruka and Sakura Shizune made her way down a hallway and Iruka directed Sakura up several flights of stairs.

The office door was a dull turqoise colour and it was Iruka who stepped up and knocked.

"Come in," a commanding voice snapped.

Iruka pushed Sakura in and followed after her, "Tsunade, this is Haruno Sakura, she wishes to study medical techniques under you," Iruka explained, bowing politely.

Sakura was too shocked to do anything but watch.

"I'm sure she can speak for herself Iruka, or can't you?" and then the woman's piercing gaze was fixed on Sakura who gulped.

"Yes, yes I can Tsunade-sensei and I would very much like to study medicine with you if it would so please you," Sakura then bowed politely, clasping her hands in front of her.

A smirk crawled onto the blonde woman's face, "I will expect you to work hard, there will be no slacking, you'll need to be up early. Now go and fetch me a cup of sake."

"But it isn't even noon," Sakura protested, the glare she received shut her right up, "what I meant to say was…where from Tsunade-sensei?"

"The kitchens might be a good start."

"And where are they?"

Tsunade groaned, "Do you mean to tell me that you just came up here and practically begged for a job and don't even know your way around?" Sakura shook her head, Tsunade sighed. "Iruka, show her to the kitchens, you have the day off to familiarise yourself with the place but you will bring me my sake and you will report to me here at 6am, am I clear?"

"Crystal Tsunade-sensei," with that Sakura practically ran out of the room.

"That was quite the impression Tsunade, did you have to be so harsh?" Iruka asked.

"I was only experimenting, she has a backbone, I like her…but there was something in her eyes that I did not like," Tsunade muttered quietly as an after thought.

"Actually, I meant to ask, could you watch her for me, she and her brother are hiding the real reason they came to Konoha, if you find out anything…"

"Don't worry Iruka, she's in safe hands here," Tsunade replied, "now go, I want my sake!"

"Safe…drunk more like," Iruka groaned as he walked out the door.

"I heard that," Tsunade yelled after him just as a chair flew out the doorway and nearly hit Iruka.

"Run for it," Iruka yelped and pushed Sakura down the hall.

…

…

…

"Well, here's the kitchens, can you find your way from here I kinda need to get to work," Iruka said. Sakura opened her mouth but before she could replied, "That's great, gotta go, bye!"

Sakura frowned, they'd come through so many hallways and the decoration had changed so she reckoned that she wasn't in the white building any more. Still, she did have to get the sake for Tsunade so she opened the doors and was immediately blasted by a wave of warm spicy air. She stood for a minute just taking in the rich smells, obviously the Konoha Combat University meals were just as flashy as it's appearance.

"Hey you, what are you doing in here?" a man, a few years older than her, snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura bowed in apology, "I'm Tsunade-sensei's new assistant and she's sent me to go and get her sake, I'm Sakura Haruno by the way."

"O-oh right, I heard she was getting someone new. You better remember the way here sweaty because you'll be fetching that sake every morning and I'll be waiting for you," he winked and Sakura blushed.

"Get back to work Seiya, this kitchen won't clean itself," a plump woman with dark brown curly hair came forward from behind a shelf of pots and pans baring a ladle.

"Yes mam," he saluted her, "gotta run Miss Sakura Haruna, hope to see you again soon," he gave her another wink and dashed off to find a mop.

"Never mind him, cute as a button but as bent as a straw. Anyway, you'll be wanting that sake then, follow me," Sakura did. She was promptly handed a bottle, dish and a tray to carry them on. "The shortest way back is through the boy's dorms if you wouldn't dropping off some other things on your way there, I wouldn't normally ask dear but I'm a bit run off my feet."

"Um…sure?" Sakura said, the woman smiled.

"You're a good apple dear," she then produced a trolley on which where two other trays, "now, these are for room 3-16, sixteenth room, second floor, got that?"

Sakura nodded, a little swept away.

"Good, good, see you tomorrow dear," with a wave the woman had vanished and Sakura's head and yet to stop reeling. The fact that she had agreed to deliver what appeared to be two hot late breakfasts to a place she didn't know directions too had only just hit her.

"Oh well, no time like the present," she heaved a sigh, placing the sake down next to the two silver dome covered platters and made her way out of the kitchen. She then heard the noise of someone coming down the hall, she turned just in time to collide with something blonde and purple.

Both yelped as they went crashing to the floor.

"Hey, sorry," the body on top of Sakura pushed itself up and looked at her, "Hey, who are you?"

"Get off me and I'll tell you," Sakura groaned.

"Oh sorry," the blonde haired girl picked herself up and then started to fix her hair after whipping out a pocket mirror.

Sakura climbed to her feet and dusted herself off. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm Tsunade-sensei's new understudy."

"Oh so it's you is it, we've been hearing about you for ages, I'm Ino by the way, I specialise in mind reading and controlling so I wouldn't get in my way." The look she gave Sakura was cross between a sneer and a smile, as if she didn't exactly know what to think of the pink haired girl with the piercing green eyes.

"Whatever, can you tell me where the boy's dorms are?" Sakura asked.

"Senior or junior?" Ino asked.

"I dunno, all I know is I've got to get to room 3-16," Sakura groaned in frustration.

"Gees, don't get stressed out," Sakura rolled her eyes, some people were impossible to please, "Take that corridor on the right, take the second left and that should lead you into the boy's dorms. It's a separate building and there's a lift if you go in by the East or West door." Ino looked at her watch, "Well, I gotta go," she then proceeded to run off and Sakura sighed. Yay, more impossible directions to follow.

…

…

…

Sakura had found the boy's dorm but had apparently entered via the South entrance so she then had to make her way to the East gate and get into the lift. She'd received a few odd looks by some of the boys that had passed her, they were all younger than her and she began to wonder if the floors weren't designated to years. However, if that was right then what had Ino meant when she said senior or junior, maybe she had been messing with her…or maybe she was thinking too much. Having found the lift and got to the second floor Sakura proceeded to make her way to room 3-16.

She heard two voices inside and knocked, "About time Seiya," she heard a voice from inside and then steps coming closer. The door swung open to reveal a brown haired youth wearing a white towel around his waist and dripping wet. Sakura gulped when she looked up to meet a pair of blank white eyes. There was a swirling mark on his forehead, green in colour and his hair went down to just past his shoulder blades, some tendrils had slipped forward and were now stuck two a very well sculpted chest.

"You're not Seiya," the boy said looking down at her.

"Um…no," she squeaked.

"Neji-kun, how can you be so rude to this shining flower of youth," Sakura then saw another boy come up behind…Neji. This boy had shaggy black hair, dark round black eyes and he was wearing green trousers and a white shirt on top of that. He too had a good amount of chest showing.

"I am Rock Lee beautiful maiden, I hope you will accept my youthful apology on behalf of my un-youthful roommate," this Lee then took Sakura's hand and kissed it.

"Uh…right," Sakura said, "Well, here's your food," she then whisked around to grab the plates then jumped back with a yelp. Those plates shouldn't be that hot after the time she spent wandering around.

"Oh no," Lee grabbed her hand which was already going red, "come, we must find you cold water," then Sakura found herself being pulled down the corridor.

"No, wait stop, seriously…STOP!"

Lee did stop then and turned to watch Sakura placed her other hand an inch away from the burned one. Both hands glowed green and the angry red swelling began to deflate and the flesh return to it's pale pink colour.

"Amazing, are you Tsunade-sama's new pupil by chance," Lee asked.

"Yes I'm Sakura Haruno," she replied.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden, please would you go out with me."

Sakura stared at him, had he just said what she thought she'd said, "No."

"What? But why not Sakura-chan, we are both in the springtime of youth we should be enjoying our youthful rigor (did you catch that Aperion?) together," Lee grinned at her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to be in a relationship, plus, oh youthful one, we have only just met so perhaps we should get to know each other youthfully before we…enjoy our youthful rigor," Sakura suggested.

"An excellent idea Sakura-chan, let us do youthful exercises like a marathon while sleeping," Lee then struck as pose that involved a mad grin and a thumbs up at Sakura, "nice guy pose, any promise made in this pose is a promise to be kept and I promise you Sakura-chan that we will run a marathon together while sleeping."

"Maybe later," Sakura grinned moving back towards the trolley, Neji was nowhere to be seen having disappeared back into his room. She then pushed the trolley towards the lift.

"Where are you headed Sakura-chan?" Lee asked with his hand on his door.

"Back to Tsunade-sensei, morning sake," Sakura laughed nervously. Lee grinned back and headed into his room leaving Sakura to make her way to the white medical building.

…

…

…

Sakura flopped down on the plush, white, king size bed in her room back at Iruka's place. It had been a busy day, she'd met so many people and that Neji…those eyes, that body…who answers the door in a towel. She blushed just thinking about it and then shook her head. No, no romantic attachments, she couldn't afford them. That's why she had pressured her father into placing her as Tsunade-sensei's understudy and not as a student at the university, she couldn't afford that much personal contact.

She tossed and turned for a bit but couldn't sleep so she moved to the window. A bright full moon shone above her, twinkling stars covering the sky. She looked up at the splendid buildings of the university, she could see the boy's dorms from here. She traced it's outlines…wait…was someone on the roof?

Climbing onto her windowsill Sakura hoisted herself onto the roof of Iruka's house, she then leapt from his house to another complex and scaled another building whose roof was on par with that of the boy's dorms. She moved silently across the roof until she was close enough to see the boy on the rood. He had short red hair, lighter than Syaoran's, and piercing teal eyes surrounded by black markings. There was the insignia for love above his left eye. He was wearing a red top and trousers, a white sash was tied at his waste and gourd was strapped to his back with a brown leather strap that cross his chest.

Apparently he felt her stare because he turned his focus from the moon to her. Sakura took a step back, those eyes, so cold, so empty, so locked and frightening that she wanted to scream. She couldn't scream though, it felt like there was sand in her throat, it was scratchy and had clamped shut. She tried to swallow to clear it but she just couldn't, her body had stopped responding. Her breathing sped up and a drop of sweat dribbled down the side of her face.

Then he looked away. It was like a weight had been lifted. Sakura sank to her knees and watched the boy that had once again begun starring at the moon. It took a few moments for her to gather her composure enough to run back to Iruka's house. She slipped back in through her window and despite the terror that had chilled her blood only moments before she found it easier to drift of into sleep.

**Well it's a start. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Guys

**Title: Konoha U.**

**Summary: **AU Sakura is new to Konoha Combat University and suddenly all the boys are getting injured just to spend some time with the new med. student. SakuGaa SakuNeji

**Rating: K**

**Status: 3 chapters written, 3 chapters posted**

**Review count: 10 (6 new ones yay :D)**

Cyber Clash - It is in the pairings :D

pinky101 - Here you go

Firerose1300 - Thanks a lot :D

Love of Midoriko- Thanks and thanks for the tip off about onee-chan, I can never remember which is which

SweetAssassin - Oh the pun was fully intended :D

dragonfly454 - Thanks a lot :D

**Pairings: Sakura x Neji, Sakura x Gaara**

**Notes: Mentions of nudity and suggestive comments in this chapter**

Tsunade had kept Sakura late until Shizune had realised that Tsunade was using Sakura in an effort to put of paper work. Shizune had sent Sakura home and given her Sunday off and told her to come back on Monday at 7. It was due to this and the frightening experience Sakura had had the previous night that she had stayed in bed. Drifting in an out of consciousness until the sunshine that was spilling over the bed from the gap in the curtains made it too hot. She sat up and stretched, curling her toes and splaying her fingers towards the ceiling. Her back arched gracefully before she relaxed, slumping forward and breathed a contented sigh.

She grabbed a hair tie from the nightstand and padded to the bathroom. Sticking the toothbrush in her mouth she drew her hair u into a messy ponytail. Crumpled tendrils falling down the back of her neck and round her face. Brushed her teeth she made to go downstairs. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and concluded that Syaoran must be up.

She rubbed her eyes as she pushed the door to the kitchen open and stepped inside.

"YOU!"

The scream made Sakura jump, her eyes widened as she found herself staring down a pointing finger at a blonde boy…Naruto. The boy then began to blush and it took Sakura a few seconds to figure out why. She hadn't changed, she was still only wearing a long tea-shirt that barely touched her thighs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura snapped, going red herself.

"Good morning Iruka, how are you this morning, Oh I'm fine…SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Iruka, who up till this point had been sitting with his back to her, had just turned around.

"Well maybe if you'd warned me," Sakura sniffed as she moved towards the fridge.

"You were asleep," Iruka argued.

"Iruka-sensei, who is this girl?"

"She's my niece Naruto."

"But you don't have any brothers or sisters Iruka-sensei," Naruto protested eyeing Sakura warily.

"Iruka married my mother's sister," Sakura explained as she grabbed some juice and went to go and get a glass. She opened the corner cupboard, she now had her back to Naruto who had swivelled in his seat to stare at her back.

"Why are you here?" Iruka got up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Iruka-sensei?"

"It's alright, you can tell him," Sakura bit her lip, her fingers clenching around the glass, her knuckles going white.

"Sakura's father passed away recently and I was the only relative left so…"

Sakura heard an intake of breath and few scraping noises but she didn't day turn around. She bit her lip and tried to hold back tears. She went stock still when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel someone's cheek resting against the curve of her neck.

"I'm sorry, I never knew my parents."

She realised that it was Naruto hugging her and for some reason it felt oddly comforting. Strange. That this boy who she barely knew, this loud obnoxious boy made her feel calm. She turned around and put her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and crying. Her shoulders shook and all Naruto did was hold her. Iruka excused himself and left.

A few minutes later Sakura had gathered herself enough to step away from Naruto and wipe the back of her arm across her eyes.

"Come on, I know somewhere we can go," he grabbed her hand and made it to the front door.

"Um…Naruto," Sakura said shakily.

"Yes?" he turned… "Oh."

"I need to go and get dressed," Sakura said and Naruto nodded in agreement. She smiled weekly at him and then went upstairs.

Naruto gulped as he watched her go, the shirt riding a little high. He blushed and turned away. A few minutes later she came back down. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a tight red top with sleeves down to her elbows.

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto took a hold of her wrist again and strode out of the door with her trotting behind him.

"Where are we going Naruto," Sakura asked as she moved up to stride beside him.

"To the best place in all of Konoha," Naruto grinned and the six whisker-like marks, three on each cheek, bent slightly. Sakura smiled softly.

They were moving through the crowded streets when, "Naruto-kun?"

The voice was soft and shrill and both Naruto and Sakura turned to see a girl with long blue hair and white eyes…eyes like Neji's thought Sakura. The girl was small and red in the face, her fingers twisting around each other, clasped in front of her chest. Those whiter than white eyes were staring avidly at the ground.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned, "what are you doing here?"

"Um," 'Hinata' mumbled, Sakura had seen where those eyes were looking, they were looking at Naruto's hand that had slipped down into hers when his grip on her wrist had loosened. "Nothing, I, I have to go," then she turned and ran.

"She's a bit weird that one," Naruto said to Sakura as he turned back around and began walking again. Sakura looked at him but did not say anything.

Soon enough Naruto stopped and she found herself stood in front of an open plan restaurant. Naruto lead her inside and took as seat at the bar, Sakura pulled up a stool next to him. "Hey there Naruto, whose your friend?"

"Hey, this is Sakura, she's staying with Iruka-sensei," the old man shot Sakura a look.

"I'm his niece, he married my mother's sister," Sakura said hastily.

"Two chicken ramen please," Naruto grinned and the man smiled going off.

"What's ramen?" Sakura asked.

"You've never had ramen?" Sakura shook her head, "just wait, it's the best food in the world."

It was then that two steaming bowls of what appeared to be noodles in soup were set before them. Sakura picked up her chopsticks and snapped them apart reaching in to twirl some of the steaming noodles around them. She watched Naruto for a minute, there seemed to be a never-ending stream of noodles going into his mouth. Sakura moved the chopsticks up near her mouth and blew on them watching the wispy steam curl away from her.

She then opened her mouth and a lovely warm sensation filled her senses. She had to admit, it was delicious. "Like it?" Naruto grinned at her, she nodded and continued eating but all too soon there were no more noodles left and she left with a still slightly steaming bowl of broth.

"Like this," Naruto nudged her with his elbow and she turned to look at him, he picked the bowl up and tilted it, placing his mouth to the edge and drinking from it. They were there for another in which Naruto went through another bowl of ramen. When it came time to pay Naruto took out a green frog purse and crack it open…it was empty. "Um…Sakura," Naruto laughed nervously as he put his hand behind his back.

"Don't look at me, I've only been here two days, why would I have any money?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as Naruto began to look more and more worried.

"Naruto," Naruto look to see the man who had served them.

"Yes?" Naruto grinned nervously. The man raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Is there any chance that we could pay you tomorrow sir?" Sakura asked, she was beginning to get a bit worried.

"I'll get it."

Naruto and Sakura both turned. In the doorway was a tall man with long dark hair tied loosely at the base of his neck. Next to him was a blonde, also with long hair and also male, his hair was done up higher with enough left hanging to fall in front of one eye. He was wearing a feral grin and eyeing Sakura in a way she most definitely didn't like.

The black haired one strode forward and lade the money on the counter. Naruto and Sakura then moved away, "Thank-you," Sakura called over her shoulder as she hastily followed Naruto.

"Hold on pretty thing, were are you going?" the blonde was fast for in seconds he was in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto snapped.

"Such a lovely work of art," the blonde was trailing a finger across Sakura's cheek, "perhaps you and me could make a bang?"

Sakura suddenly froze as his other hand trailed down her side to rest at her hip, "You're going to have to pay somehow…"

"I'll have you one way or another my precious little Sakura," he whispered in her ear. A shiver of fear ran down her back.

"_You're a bastard," she snapped but did not move as he paced around her. _

"_Hardly, you'll be a fine collection to our family," he hissed his hands cupping her breasts, "ample but they could be bigger. We'll fix that later." _

_Sakura watched him with wide, terrified green eyes. _

"_Don't look so worried Sakura, you'll look so much prettier and you'll be all mine, every night, every day, every second of the rest of your life." _

"_No," she breathed out. Revulsion rose high in her throat and threatened to choke her as her heart hammered in her chest. _

"_You've never been with a man have you Sakura," he was behind her now and a light fingers were tracing patterns lower and lower on her stomach. They trailed further south to the apex of her thighs. "We have ways of checking that. I'm not happy with you going far away Sakura but I must honour the rules for then I'll own you without question." _

"_You will never own me." _

"_On the contrary. You see, I don't like the idea of you interacting with other men so I've added a new rule to the game. Upon your return you will consent fully to a medical examination. Should you be found to already have already bloomed oh cherry blossom of mine then I shall simply have to take something of equal value." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Only the life of your brother." _

"_No," it was a half shriek, the other half stuck in her throat for fear of being heard. For fear of someone walking in to find her standing here before him like this. _

"_Oh yes and do you know what will happen to you then Sakura? With the contract breached you will be punished, you'll be thrown into the whore house to live among the rest of the soiled filth. But don't worry Sakura, for I know the owner and I shall buy you personally. Then you will be mine ever night and every day and every minute. You cannot escape me Sakura, no matter how far you run. My superiority reaches far and wide and I know you, you won't ask for help." _

"_No," Sakura sobbed, falling to her knees and crying into her hands. _

"_Yes Sakura," he reached down and began to stroke her head, "now don't spoil that face of yours. Now on your feet, get dressed and get out of my sight." _

_He moved to the door and Sakura grabbed her cloths, hastily trying to cover herself. _

"_Remember Sakura, your mine and the life of your brother and yourself are forfeit if you don't come back a virgin." _

_Sakura gulped to hold back fresh sobs of fear and shame as he left shutting the door behind him. Sakura pulled her cloths on and grabbed her clock, flinging it round her shoulders and pulling the hood up over her head till her face was in shadows. She crept out of the door, out of that room, out of the building and out of the compound. She ran to her home and without waiting for anything else sped to Syaoran's room. She opened the door as quiet as she soon and only did her heart begin to slow when she saw him sleeping there safe and sound. _

_It was then that she decided, when the time came she would leave him in Konoha. It was safer for him there and she couldn't bare to watch his face if he watched her sell her life away. She had no choice though. _

"Get away from me!" she screeched and people turned to watch as the blonde suddenly found himself flung a mile back. Soaring into the air and only a back flip mid-fall stopped him from landing hard on his back.

"What the hell was that about woman? You could at least say thank-you you damned bitch."

"Calm yourself Deidara," the black haired man said coldly. Then he turned to Sakura, "We will meet again."

Sakura swallowed hard as she watch the two leave. The blonde protested and only a firm grip on his arm by the black haired one was able to drag him away. She noticed on the back of the man's black shirt was a fan, a white fan with a red rim.

"Wow Sakura that was amazing," Naruto bounded up to her, watching her warily to see if she was okay.

Sakura felt cold all over but swallowed hard and turned to Naruto, "Who were they?"

"That was Itachi Uchiha and one of his tag alongs Deidara. There's a bunch of them what called themselves Akatsuki, nasty lot and trust me when I say you don't want to get involved with them. Come on," he took her hand again, "we should get back to the university."

He grinned and Sakura couldn't help but smile as he pulled her along. The feeling was returning to her limbs and warmth spread from Naruto's hand to hers. She was safe here for now and it wouldn't last but still. It was the safest she had felt since she had watched her father fight his last fight. A fight he fought for her.

She walked with Naruto back to university and he lead her to a building she recognised as the boy's dorm. He took her up to the second floor.

"Hey Naruto." A wolf whistle made Sakura jump, "Whose the hottie?"

Sakura turned to see a boy with messy brown hair, red triangular marks pointing down on his cheeks and a feral grin. Next to him was a white dog that came up to his waste.

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto snapped.

"Whatever," the other boy shrugged, he held old his hand, "I'm Kiba, who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she replied.

"You know girl's aren't allowed in the boys dorms dobe."

"Shut up teme."

Sakura turned to see another boy wearing a blue shirt and white pants, his hair was dark blue and his eyes were dark and emotionless. Then Sakura noticed the insignia on the new boy's shirt…the fan. Her breath caught in her throat and her breathing quickened.

Naruto and Kiba looked at her. Naruto then realised, "Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he's Itachi's younger brother but they're nothing alike, trust me."

"What are you babbling about dobe," Sasuke sneered.

"Your brother and Deidara were giving Sakura trouble," Naruto snapped back, "not that you'd care teme."

"Hn," Sasuke sneered before pushing open a door and moving inside.

"Not the most sociable one that one…oh well, I better be off. I promised I'd help my sister today. See around Sakura," he winked at her and strode off.

"Bye to you to Kiba," Naruto snapped, "jerk."

"I heard that," Kiba's voice carried up the stairs event though he vanished out of sight a while ago.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone whose worth meeting!" Naruto then ran down the corridor banging on doors, "Come on guys, there's someone you've got to meet."

Several boys came out, "You are so troublesome Naruto, what do you want now?" A boy drawled lazily, his hair was done up at the back of his head and he was wearing a fishnet shirt and a ring in each ear.

"Sakura, this is Shikamaru."

"Hi," Sakura said holding out her hand. Shikamaru looked at it for a moment before shaking it slowly.

"This is Shino," Naruto pointed out a boy in dark round glasses whose hair stuck straight up in the air, "and this is Chouji." This next boy was munching on a bag of crisps (chips to those who hail from America) with spirals on his cheeks and a portly figure.

"Charmed to meet you all," Sakura bowed respectfully.

"Come on, now you've got meet Bushy Brows and Ice Cube!"

Naruto then lead her upstairs and knocked on the 16th door. Sakura grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Naruto.

"Sakura," the door was flung open to reveal Lee who enveloped Sakura in a hug.

"Hi Lee," she said hugging him back.

"Naruto, what are you doing bringing a girl into the dorm," Neji drawled as he came into view.

"Excuse me," he turned his piercing gaze to Sakura who had just spoken, "Are you related to Hinata?"

The door then proceeded to slam in her face. "As icy as ever," Naruto quipped.

"Have I offended him somehow?" Sakura asked, looking at Lee.

"Hinata is his cousin Sakura-chan," Lee explained, "and she…well he…In all honesty Sakura I'm not the one who should explain it to you. You should ask Hinata-chan."

Sakura watched the door as if expecting it to swing open, "I think I should apologise."

Lee nodded, "Come on Naruto."

"Hey wait, where are we going?" Naruto yelled as he was dragged down stairs bye Lee.

"Good luck Sakura-chan," Lee proclaimed as he pulled the struggling blonde away and Sakura was suddenly reminded of Itachi. She shivered.

Turning back to the door she reached up and knocked, no answer. "Um…Neji…I'm really sorry if I have offended you. I didn't mean to really. I know that I don't know you very well and you don't know me, but if there's something wrong, you can tell me," she sighed and looked at her feet. "I'm probably the last person you'd want to talk to being new here and all, I mean, I've only been here two days and I've already offended you. I really am sorry Neji, well…bye."

She turned and began to walk away. Behind her, a door cracked open and Neji came out, leaning against the doorframe. "It wasn't you."

Sakura spun round.

"It's my family."

Sakura then walked back towards him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded and beckoned her to follow him inside. He sat down on a bed and she sat beside him. "As Lee told you, Hinata is my cousin. She and I…well…she is part of the main branch of the family. It is my fate as a member of the branch family to serve her and the rest of the main household. Otherwise the seal on my forehead will activate and my life is forfeit."

"I understand how you must feel," she laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"How you could you?" he sneered and pulled his shoulder away. "I should never have told you, you know nothing."

Sakura's eyes were downcast, "My fate is also sealed."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I've been presumptuous, I'll see myself out," she stood and straightened her skirt and moved towards the door.

"Wait," he'd grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him, "I'm sorry…I'm not used to people…wanting to care." He looked away and his eyes widened when in the next instance he found himself enveloped in a tight hug.

"Then we are of the same predicament Neji Hyuuga," Sakura whispered to him. She was knelt behind him, pressed up against his back and Neji felt something stir that he had never felt before. He'd had inclinations of this feeling before, it was natural for a teenage boy but he had always surpressed them before. Training came first, he would become a member of the elite and reclaim the pride of the branch family but now with Sakura pressed up against him he wanted something else.

He reached up to run his fingers along the soft skin of her lower arm. He felt her start and returned his hands to his lap. Her skin had been as soft as it looked; he could smell her now, warm wild strawberries and he closed his eyes allowing himself to get lost in a 'youthful fantasy' as Lee might call it if he even had such things. Lips on his own, hands on his chest, in his hair, all over him.

"Neji-kun."

He hadn't felt her move, she was in front of him now, her hands resting on her knees as she looked him straight in the eyes. His gaze trailed downwards and then back up to her face. He had to fight a warm blush that was spreading up his neck, "Hai Sakura-chan."

"I have to go, I promise my brother I would go with him around Konoha today."

Um…okay," he said. He didn't move as she got up and left, she smiled at him as she shut the door and Neji allowed himself to relax. Falling back onto his bed and his untied hair splaying out around him like a dark halo against the white sheets. His heart was beating marginally faster, he could both see it and feel it and he didn't need to wonder why.

That did not stop his thoughts from running away with themselves. He groaned and sat up. He needed to do some training.

---

---

---

Sakura traced where Neji's fingers had been absentmindedly. His hair had been soft against her cheek and the feeling of his fingers had startled out of her meditative state. Deidara's touch had turned her blood to ice but Neji had made her feel warm. Not the friendly warmth that the feel of Naruto's hand had given her but a whole new warmth that spread from the tips of her fingers to her toes, a warmth that made something pulse deep within her and her heart had leapt.

The cold air that hit her as she left the building startled her again, she looked up and in front of her was a small play area with a swing set. On one of the swings sat a boy, a boy with red hair. A boy who turned to face her and suddenly she found herself locked under that aquamarine gaze once again. He didn't look nearly so pale as he had last night but that gaze was just a piercing. He seemed to be looking straight through her and all the warmth left her.

The wind seemed to pick up and the cool air made her shiver. She strode forward, walking past him and trying to not to look at him, but she knew his eyes were on her. Still, she held her head high and walked towards Iruka's house.

---

---

---

"Where have you been nee-san?" Syaoran asked impatiently as she came in, "I've been waiting ages."

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"Look, this is Konohamaru, his the Hokage's grandson," Syaoran then indicated the boy that Sakura had knocked atop the head.

"Your that violent lady," Konohamaru said jabbing his fingers at her.

Sakura swallowed the apology that had risen in her throat, "Listen here you," she snapped but then realised it would do no good as the boy was already grinning at her. Syaoran was grinning too.

"Syaoran, would you mind if I didn't go with you today? I have a terrible headache," she put a hand to her forehead and was surprised to find she did feel a little warm.

"You sure Sakura?" she nodded and he left taking Konohamaru with him.

Sakura then proceeded to go up to her room and fall onto her bed. It had been a strange day, just as strange as the first. She wondered then that perhaps all her days would be strange and if they were all strange could they really be considered strange. Could she get used to days filled with all these different people and what about…no, she could not think of him now. Instead, with the afternoon sun warming her face she dozed off. At first her thoughts were plagued by images of the bastard who had threatened the life of her brother and herself, but they were chased away by thoughts of Neji. But as desirable as Neji may have been, another crept in. Red hair and vivid teal eyes. The black markings and the love insignia. The sharp piercing glare that made her feel so frightened and bare.

---

---

---

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura sat up with a start, there were footsteps on the stairs and soon there was a knocking at the door.

"Iruka? What time is it?"

"It's 7 o-clock, do you want some dinner?"

"Yeh sure, just coming," she replied. She dragged herself out of bed, her limbs feeling like lead after her nap. She opened the door to find Iruka had already left. She went downstairs into the kitchen to find two other men sitting at the table.

"Syaoran is staying over at Konohamaru's tonight, these are two teachers at the University and good friends of mine. Kakashi," Iruka pointed to a man who had half his face and one eyes covered with silver hair that jutted to one side, " and that's Gai." The second man had black hair that oddly reminded her of something, he was also wearing green.

"Excuse me, Gai-san, are you related to Lee?" she asked.

"Ah so you have met by beautiful and youthful student," Gai proclaimed loudly. So this is where he gets it from, Sakura thought to herself as she sat down amongst them. It felt odd but in a way it was comforting, to be surrounded by so many people and yet not so many that she felt smothered.

They talked and ate for a long while until Sakura excused herself and went upstairs to leave the three men to talk amongst themselves.

**I know it's highly unlikely that I've got the characters in character but to be fair, this is actually adaption of an original concept that is being molded to fit the basics of the Naruto world so yeh. I hope you liked the Neji x Sakura interaction. No it's not going to be sakura x Naruto that'll be a brother/sister protective relationship. I may do NaruHina but I'm not a big fan of the pairing.**

**One of the boys is gunna get injured next chapter so Sakura can treat them...who should it be? It's up to you so make suggestions :D**

**Also, if there's anything you'd like to see happen just tell me k:D**


	4. Chapter 3: A bet laid

**Title: Konoha U.**

**Summary: **AU Sakura is new to Konoha Combat University and suddenly all the boys are getting injured just to spend some time with the new med. student. SakuGaa SakuNeji

**Rating: T**

**Status: 4 chapters written, 4 chapters posted**

**Review count: 21 (10 yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!)**

YuSuR1000001 - Thankies

SweetAssassin - I couldn't think of a plausible way for Gaara to get injured, but he does talk to her in this chapter :D

pinky101 - I shall

Love of Midoriko - Didn't do Gaara...sorry...but he does speak in this chapter

shurikengrl - I like red hair so I gave him red hair.

PinkxxxReaper - Thanks

Airbender656 - Like that idea :D

Lil Devil 66 - I used both, I hope you don't mind. Thank-you very much for the suggestions :D

Cyber Clash - Gaara will get a nosebleed, just not yet

Ishimaru535 - Sorry, Sasuke didn't get injured this chapter...but Sasuke did speak...just not to Sakura. Have no fear, Sasuke will get nicer but it won't be SasuSaku. Sorry

**Pairings: Sakura x Neji, Sakura x Gaara**

**Notes: OOC-ness...hopefully not too much though**

**Shout out to Lil Devil 66 and Airbender656 whose ideas I used :D Thanks you two!**

Sakura had just finished changing the sheets of some of the empty beds when movement outside the window caught her attention. Walking over she opened the windows to get some fresh air into the room and watch the goings on. It appeared to be two people fighting. There were several other people gathered round them, Sakura was about to shout, worried, but she noticed Kakashi standing off to the side alternating between giggling over his book and watching the fight. Straining her eyes Sakura recognised the two; it was Kiba and Neji. She saw several other faces she recognised, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee and that red haired boy.

There was a loud shout and her attention was drawn back to the fight. Kiba had taken a swing at Neji. Neji had sent Kiba flying in response. There was a crack as Kiba came down heavily on his knee. There was lots of swearing and cursing and she saw Kakashi directing Neji to take Kiba into the white building.

Sakura watched as Neji helped Kiba limp into the building, a few minutes later Shizune appeared at the door. "Come on Sakura, you're about to learn how to mend a broken bone."

"Coming," Sakura jumped and scuttled after Shizune to find Tsunade in a room with Kiba lying on a bed. He was squirming around and he looked at her in surprise.

"Come here Sakura," Tsunade said beckoning her over. Sakura moved to stand next to her. "Place your hands over the break."

Sakura placed her hands above Kiba's knee. The next ten minutes were a blur for Sakura and she almost lost her concentration when Kiba let out a howl. She thought she'd made the break worse but Tsunade reassured her that she was doing fine. Feeling the blood pumping fiercely around the wound Sakura focused in order to dull the pain. She felt Kiba's muscles relax allowing the bone to re-form much easier. She heard a sigh and looked up to see Kiba gazing happily up at the ceiling, his fingers laced over his chest.

"That's enough Sakura," Tsunade said gently laying a hand on the pink haired girls shoulder.

Sakura drew her hands away and grinned at Kiba who grinned back.

"Well done," Sakura smiled, "it's not a perfect fix and you will not be fighting for a week Kiba but if you study up on human anatomy you should get a better feel for it. Try feeling your own body from the inside and that may also help."

Sakura went red…the way Tsunade had phrased that…

Tsunade gave her another pat on the shoulder and left.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Kiba was grinning at her.

Sakura smiled, "Sorry I didn't fix it fully Kiba."

He waved a hand at her, "Don't worry, I'll be up within the week just watch."

"Alright, well, I think you should rest up in here for the rest of the day and in the mean time I've got to go and do my duties," Sakura then bowed politely as a way of excusing herself.

"I think I have concussion," Kiba whimpered casting an arm over his forehead and groaning.

"Nice try," Sakura grinned over her shoulder, "see you later Kiba."

She then left and nearly walked headlong into Neji who was standing in the hallway.

"Neji-kun?" Sakura gasped looking up at him, "you're not injured too are you?"

Neji the pointing to a small cut across the bridge of his nose, it had already scabbed and was so small that she barely noticed it.

"Oh come off it," Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"But it hurts Sakura-chan," Neji smiled at her, "Please?"

"Fine," Sakura gave an exaggerated sigh and smiled. Taking his hand she lead him into another room and pulled out a first aid box. She then rummaged around for a plaster and moved over to Neji. Neji watched her with an odd expression playing on his face. Sakura then placed the plaster over his nose.

"What, no! Can't you just heal it?"

Sakura bent down and kissed the tip of his nose, "I'm not wasting my energy on something that small, plus, you look so much cuter that way."

Neji blushed and Sakura grinned giving him a thumbs-up. "Heal up quick Neji-kun," then she strode out of the room leaving Neji alone. Neji reached up and touched his nose. Her lips had felt so soft and warm. He groaned and buried his face in his hands; those thoughts were coming back again. Those thoughts he shouldn't be having.

…

…

…

Shizune came up to Sakura a few hours later, Sakura herself had been sorting out the medicine cabinets.

"Sakura, Tsunade's busy and I'm run off my feet, there's a boy come in with a broken arm in room G14, can you see to him?"

"Oh yeh sure, I'll just finish up here," Sakura smiled back at Shizune and turned back to rearranging the various medicines.

When she was finished she walked out and found her way to room G14 and went in. "You're the one with the broken arm right?

"That's right."

Sakura recognised that voice, her eyes snapped up and there was the black haired man that had been with that blonde… Itachi Uchiha.

"You," she pointed a finger at him. He smirked at her and gestured to his arm. Sakura looked at it, it was bent at an odd angle but the rest of him looked fine. She shuddered, she got the strange impression that he'd broken the arm himself. But why would he do that. Oh well, time to think about that later, she moved forward and placed her hands over the break as Tsunade had shown her.

Itachi just kept smirking at her. She was tempted to weaken the bone and let it fall apart but that wouldn't be right. When she was done she turned and walked out of the room without a word. She then went to finish up all her other jobs.

…

…

…

"I'm telling you guys, I would break my leg again just so she could fix it," Kiba sunk down onto a couch in one of the social areas of the dorms. Sasuke looked at him for a moment before returning to what he had been reading.

"Is Sakura-chan the one that put that on your nose Neji-kun," Naruto laughed, pointing at the boy who had just come in with Lee.

Neji scowled going a little red as he reached up to pull the plaster away.

"Ah, Kiba, you are youthful once again, will you run 100 laps with me to recover the youth you lost this afternoon?"

"I don't think so." Kiba then grinned, "Besides, I've gotta take it easy for the week, doctor's orders."

"Sounds troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he sunk into a chair.

"Not as much as you Nara," Kiba stuck his tongue out but Shikamaru ignored him.

"Sakura-chan is very kind though isn't she?" Naruto said as he too leaned back. Most of them were there now; Kiba was sat in a chair with his legs resting on a plush stool. Naruto was at one end of a sofa next to Sasuke. Shikamaru had his own chair and Lee had dragged Neji over to a sofa.

"Cute to," Kiba grinned.

"She isn't troublesome to the eyes," Shikamaru said, his eyes still closed.

"Thought you'd gone to sleep on us Nara," said Kiba.

"Does Shika-kun like Sakura-chan?" Naruto was grinning now to and leaning forward to look at the lazy boy. Neji had also looked up at this turn in the conversation. When it was clear Shikamaru wasn't going to answer Naruto grinned wider, "So it seems women aren't as troublesome as ever eh Shika-chan?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Is that jealousy I hear Uchiha, bet you wouldn't mind having her?" Sasuke turned to glare at Kiba who smirked back.

"I'm not interested."

"Don't worry Sasuke-teme, we still know you're a-sexual," Naruto waved him off and turned to Lee, "What about you Lee-kun?"

Sasuke was glaring daggers at the blonde but didn't say anything.

"Sakura-chan is very nice but she did not want to go on a date with me," Lee sighed and looked downcast.

"Wait, you asked Sakura out?" Kiba looked shocked, leaning forward and wincing slightly as his knee twinged.

"Yes," Lee replied.

"Sakura and me already went on a date," Naruto grinned as he jabbed his chest with his thumb, "we went to Ichiraku's."

Neji looked at Naruto and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What about you Neji-kun?" Naruto asked turning to face the brunette.

Neji flushed and turned away, "I don't like her."

"Oh, but why not?" Naruto asked.

"He's lying," Shikamaru said.

"Shut up Nara," Neji snapped, his face went even redder.

"Ha, the great Neji Hyuuga falls," Kiba was laughing hysterically now and Neji glared at him, which only made the boy laugh harder.

"What would you know?" he snapped.

"She was in your room yesterday wasn't she Neji-kun," Naruto grinned, "did you kiss her Neji-kun?"

Neji went red, "No, I already said I don't like her now leave me the hell alone." Having lost his composure Neji took this as a good time to storm out and go up to his room. He then proceeded to slam the door, fling himself down on his bed and brood. Shikamaru had been right, he had been lying but he couldn't say he liked her in front of that lot.

…

…

…

Sakura had finished her work early. She'd dropped by to see Kiba but he'd already left so she decided to call it a day. That red haired boy was standing outside again.

"Are you stalking me or something?" she demanded as he turned to look at her. His expression didn't change and Sakura scowled.

She didn't notice two approaching figures stop to watch.

"So what, you just gunna stand there?" Sakura fumed but the boy still didn't say anything.

"Are you a mute or something?" she walked a little closer. The tiniest hint of a scowl crept onto the boy's face.

"Or maybe you're deaf, or better yet, just plain rude," Sakura was frowning fiercely now. She stalked up to him and leaned up to look him in the eyes. "Have you got a problem with me?"

"No."

She blinked, he eyes went wide and she nearly fell over in shock. His voice was deep and reverberated in her ears. She honestly hadn't expected an answer. Especially not one so short. His voice was really nice though.

"So what's the matter then? Have you got something against girls?"

"No."

She could hear irritation in his voice but she didn't stop. "What then…it's my hair isn't it?"

He looked at her and seemed to be studying her hair, she watched him in surprise.

"No."

She had been hoping for a laugh, an image of this boy before her laughing, a deep laugh and she gulped. She wanted to hear his laugh.

"Do you mind not harassing out brother?"

Sakura spun around to face a blonde girl with her hair pulled back in four places and a boy wearing purple eye shadow with marks on his cheeks and one down his nose.

"Uh…sorry," Sakura flushed bright red with embarrassment. The girl and boy were both older than her, she could tell and she was so focused on them that she didn't notice the red head looking her up and down.

"Don't be," the girl waved a hand dismissively, "I should be thankful for any attention any women other than me shows my little brother."

"Temari," the boy growled.

"So you're all related?" Sakura asked, pointing at the boy with the face markings.

"Yep, I'm Temari by the way, this is Kankouro and the social butterfly over there is Gaara," the blonde smirked.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Sakura. Do you both go to the University?"

"Kankouro's in his least year," Temari replied, "Gaara's in his first and what about you, I haven't seen you around here before?"

"Oh I don't go to the university, I'm studying under Tsunade to become a medic. I've only recently moved to Konoha," Sakura explained.

"We're only here for a while ourselves," Temari explained, "We're exchange students from Suna, well, the boys are, I'm just here to see that they're doing okay." She grinned at Gaara who scowled. "We were about to go and find somewhere good to eat, you wanna come with?"

"Um," Sakura looked from Gaara to Temari, "I don't think I should. Plus, I don't want to spoil your family time."

"Oh come on," Temari then reached forward and took hold of Sakura's shoulders spinning her around so she was facing Gaara again. "You don't mind if Sakura-chan tags along do you Gaara?" Temari was grinning at her brother again.

"I don't care," Gaara sneered and Sakura scowled.

"No need to be so rude," Sakura quipped.

Gaara looked at her in a 'shut-the-hell-up' sort of way and Sakura just glared at him.

"Then it's settled," Temari said looping an arm around Sakura's shoulder and leading her towards the gate, "you're coming. Come on boys."

…

…

…

"So tell me Sakura-chan, what did my brother do to warrant such a scolding?" Temari asked.

"Um…nothing really," Sakura blushed.

"It can't have been nothing," Kankouro said watching her carefully. If Sakura had been feeling awkward before, it was worse now.

"I scared her," Gaara said quietly.

Temari and Kankouro both looked at him shocked.

"No, that's not it really, I mean," Sakura gulped, "it wasn't you, it's just…oh I don't know," she sighed and visibly slumped. She fixed her gaze on her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. Gaara was watching her now.

"Well…I guess…the first time I saw I was a little frightened and then you kept turning up and you never said anything and I just wondered why. I wanted to know what you were thinking, why you were there…I wanted you to say something…"

Sakura trailed off at this point leaving all three watching her in shock. Tears pricked at Sakura's eyes, "I'm sorry," she stood and made to leave but Gaara grabbed her wrist.

She turned and look at him, there were tears in her eyes and she was biting her bottom lip. He watched her expression change but he couldn't say what her look meant. He didn't know the words to describe it. His face registered shock however when he found himself smothered. Sakura had flung her arms around his neck and sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

Temari gasped and Kankouro's jaw hit the floor.

"I want to know what you're thinking, why do you always look so sad. Please…let me help you," Sakura held onto Gaara a little tighter. "I know you don't know me that well, nor I you, but I want to get to know you Gaara."

Gaara reached up tentatively and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry herself out. After a few minutes she was done and she leaned away, blushing when she realised that she was being cradled in his lap and a lot of other people were starring at them.

"Waiter, check please," Temari called.

…

…

…

Sakura was very nervous as they made their way back to the University. Temari walked up ahead with Sakura leaving Kankouro to talk to Gaara.

"She's a morsel bro and I think she may have something going for you," Kankouro elbowed Gaara in the side while grinning slyly.

"Shut up Kankouro," Gaara snapped.

"Fine, if you don't go for her, I will," Kankouro was only teasing but he didn't expect Gaara to spin around to face him and grip his arm so tightly.

"You will not touch her," Gaara sneered at him. Although being the younger of the two the redhead was just as tall as his brother.

"Okay fine, you keep her to yourself," Kankouro threw his arms up defensively. Gaara just glared at him.

…

…

…

Temari and Kankouro bid Gaara and Sakura goodbye as Temari had to go to her hotel room and Kankouro had to go back to his dorm.

"You have a nice family," Sakura said quietly, not looking at Gaara. She hadn't spoken to him all the way back but to be fair, he hadn't really tried to talk to her.

"Yeh," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her, "for crying on you earlier."

"S'alright," Gaara said.

She smiled at him and he almost blushed, "Thanks. See you around Gaara," she gave a little wave and began walking away.

"Maybe you could come to dinner again some time," Gaara called after her.

She turned and looked at him shocked.

"With me," he did go red this time and looked down at his shoes.

She smiled brightly, "I'd like that, goodnight Gaara."

This time he let her go but he couldn't resist the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

…

…

…

"Yo, Gaara, where have you been all night?" Naruto called out. The rest of the guys were all still sat in the social area playing cards. Shikamaru was blowing smoke rings and Chouji was eating a bag of crisps.

"Hn."

Gaara was about to move onto his room when Naruto called out to him again, "Come join us, we were just talking about that new girl Sakura-chan, have you met her Gaara?"

"Yes," Gaara said quietly.

"The dobe has just proposed a bet," Sasuke drawled looking up from his book to lock eyes with Gaara, "are you in?"

"A bet?" Gaara repeated.

"We were going to bet to see who could get Sakura-chan to kiss them on the lips first," Naruto chirped, grinning at Gaara.

"There was no we about it," Neji said, "this was your idea Naruto.

Naruto scowled at him, "Like you weren't going to volunteer, I know you like her Neji-kun," it was Neji's turn to scowl now.

"I already told you I don't like her," Neji retorted.

"And we all know your lying," Shikamaru drawled.

"So are you in Subaku?" Sasuke's question stopped all other conversation.

"Alright," Gaara replied.

"Then count me in," Neji said quickly.

"Thought you didn't like her," Kiba snickered and Neji blushed, "I'm in."

"Me to."

"Thought you weren't interested Sasuke-teme," Naruto grinned at the dark haired boy who glared at him. "Anyone else? Shika, Chouji?"

"Girls are troublesome," Shikamaru replied and Chouji just shook his head and continued eating.

"I'll take that as a no," Naruto sighed. "Well, I guess that's it. It's me, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Kiba. I'll get the kiss first datte ba yo."

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke scowled as he whacked Naruto over the head.

"Hey that hurt Sasuke-teme," Naruto snapped back as he grabbed a pillow and whacked Sasuke in the side with it.

Gaara chose this moment to leave. He'd snapped at Kankouro and now that he knew the other boys wanted to kiss Sakura too…he wouldn't loose. Naruto was harmless, Sakura wouldn't go for him…would she? But Sasuke and Neji, they were popular, they were intelligent, not that he wasn't but they were so much ore confident than him and Neji. If you could get close enough to Neji he'd talk to you, open up. What Sakura had said to him about wanting to get to know him, maybe she'd like him more if he opened up to her. Who knows…maybe she'd be good for him.

…

…

…

Sakura sighed heavily and collapsed against her bedroom door. Looking around her room she began to think. She liked this room, it didn't have the same feel as her old one had but that would come in time. There was a big window along one wall adjacent to the door. There was a door opposite the window that lead to an en quit bathroom. She had circular bed with a drape all around it. The walls were white, she'd have to see if she could get some paint. She moved to sit on her bed, the pillows were arrange so when she sat up she was looking at the door that lead out of her room.

She went and flopped down on the bed. She'd met so many people and so far the only ones she hadn't liked were that Ino girl, Deidara and Itachi She shook her head, no point thinking about them, she'd only end up getting attached to them and that couldn't happen. Still….Gaara and Neji were very cute….

**Shortest chapter so far and lots of scene changes...I've got a couple of big scenes planned for later like a party and Deidara hitting on Sakura again...there's also a school dance and stuff but they're big things and I don't want to rush this story so yeh, bare with me.**

**Also if there's anything you'd like to see happen just review k:D**


End file.
